Dragon Ball: Tenkaichi Budokai Z
Dragon Ball: Tenkaichi Budokai Z is an alternate way of sequel of Dragon Ball: Raging Blast.It will be released only for PS3 Gameplay Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Budokai Z has a gameplay which is almost the same as the Tenkaichi series with some differences.It will present 26 new characters(Transformation included) to the original Raging Blast. Changes: #Pursuit attacks have shown to be in slow motion.Also,by clicking on L1 the character which uses the pursuit attack will send his opponent up in the air,while L2 will send him to the ground which allows the pursuit attacks to be longer.Same is with R1 and R2 which send opponent left or right. #There is an ability which is called Dragon Soul. (For more information see the paragraph below the Character rooster) #The graphics are upgraded to the state of Dragon Ball : Raging Blast 2 game. The game is also shown to have many numbers of cutscenes,which is said to include even characters which are not playable,like the battle with Saibamen's.It will whole be a cutscene and will show Yamcha die. Venues *Every Raging Blast venue + *Space *New Planet Vegeta *Glacier *Kami's Lookout *Dark Planet *Night Prairie *Mountains *Goku's House *Kame House *Open Ocean Characters Returning characters: #Goku (Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3) #Vegeta (Super Saiyan,Super Vegeta,Super Saiyan 2) #Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta #Piccolo #Krillin #Yamcha #Tien #Chiaotzu #Kid Gohan #Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2) #Gohan (Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2) #Raditz #Nappa #Vegeta (Scouter) #Bardock #Dodoria #Zarbon (Post-Transformation) #Captain Ginyu #Reecome #Jeice #Burter #Guldo #Frieza (2nd Form,3rd Form,True Form,Full-Powered True Form) #Trunks (Sword) (Super Saiyan) #Trunks (Fighting Teen) (Super Saiyan,Ultra Super Saiyan) #Android 19 #Dr. Geto #Android 16 #Android 17 #Android 18 #Cell (Semi-Perfect,Perfect,Super-Perfect) #Goten (Super Saiyan) #Kid Trunks (Super Saiyan) #Videl #Majin Vegeta #Fat Buu #Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed,Gohan Absorbed) #Kid Buu #Broly (Super Saiyan,Legendary Super Saiyan) #Super Saiyan 3 Broly #Super Gogeta #Vegetto (Super Vegetto) #Gotenks (Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 3) New transformations: #Goku (Full-Powered Super Saiyan) #Teen Gohan (Full-Powered Super Saiyan) #Gohan (Super Saiyaman) #Videl (Super Saiyaman) #Frieza (Mecha-Frieza) New characters: #Ultimate Gohan #Nail #Pikkon #Super Janemba #Cooler (Advanced Form,Metal Cooler) #Dabura #Cui #Cell Jr. #Turles #Tapion #Hirudegan #Hatchiyack What If characters: Still unknown. Dragon Soul Dragon Soul is a brand new system in Dragon Ball Z : Raging Blast game which allows the player's character to use combo's which he was unavailable before. To use the Dragon Soul system,player must follow this order: #The character must be in High-Tension. #After the player is in High-Tension,he needs to press R3 like for the ultimate,but then to press a button which appears on screen (L1,L2,R1 or R2). While in Dragon Soul state,character can use a Dragon Combo which is different for every character(Combo begins with clicking X). Example: Ultimate Gohan disappears.His opponent crushes into ground without even seeing him which follows Gohan throwing him into mid-air and kicking him more and more higher.Finally,he throws a Kamehameha in his chest,crushing him into ground by unbeliveable speed.The combo can be dodged with great timing. While in Dragon Soul state,character can make his Ultimate attack stronger many times.The effects are: *If the Ultimate Attack is a beam of energy,it doubles It's damage and gets golden color and sparks around it.If the beam hits,there will be a cutscene beam going into space. *If the Ultimate Attack is an physical attack,the last attack will double It's damage and make the place where the fight is played burst around the characters. Ex: Planet Namek will turn into Dying Planet Namek. Fusion Clash Dragon Ball Z : Raging Blast is said to have a movie named Fusion Clash which could be unlocked by completing the whole game.It is based on a movie Fusion Reborn which story is changed. Story: